Censorship
This is a list of episodes from the television series Pingu that were withheld from rotation by the Pygos Group. The Pygos Group owned the distribution rights to the Pingu library at the time, and decided to pull several episodes from broadcast because they were deemed too frightening, inappropriate, or violent for children. The ban has been upheld by the Pygos Group and the successive owners of the SF DRS Pingu catalog to this day, and these shorts have not been officially broadcasted on television in many countries, especially the U.S. The Controversial Episodes in Season 1 Hello, Pingu Pingg smacking Pingu on the head and Pingu tripping on his ball is deleted when released on VHS by the BBC due to violence and it was almost going to be banned. It was removed on British television in 2003, and did not air in the United States afterwards. The scenes however are still intact on some VHS and DVD releases. Pingu Runs Away Pingu Runs Away was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution due to Mother spanking Pingu and Pingu running away from his house. The episode also featured some scary ice monsters which have scared a lot of young viewers. It was also removed on British television in 2005 and was one of the few episodes pulled from US airings due to its offensive material. Music Lessons Although there is no controversy in this episode there are music changes. The original version contained copyrighted music and The Pygos Group failed to get permission. When it was restored and re-dubbed, the music was changed and The Pygos Group got permission by MPHC. Little Accidents Little Accidents was placed on official ban from broadcast or home video distribution (except the UK) due to toilet humour, uncensored urine and alcoholic references. Pingu's Dream Pingu's Dream was placed on unofficial ban from broadcast distribution due to the walrus being frightening for many young viewers. It was also removed on British television in 2003 and was one of the few episodes pulled from airing in the United States, it however once aired on PBS Kids Sprout in 2006. The Controversial Episodes in Season 2 Pingu at the Doctor's Pingu at the Doctor's was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution (except the UK and the US) due to the realistic appearance of blood. It was accidentally pushed to the second season following the "Little Accidents" incident. Pingu's Admirer There was a mini controversy because two signs said Perestrokia and Glasnost, so the episode was accused of promoting Communism and the Soviet Union. Pingu's First Kiss This episode was banned from US television due to the plot mainly concentrating on Pingu and Pingi trying to kiss. The Controversial Episodes in Season 3 Pingu Quarrels With His Mother The scene showing Mother slapping Pingu on the face is edited out when released on VHS by the BBC. This episode was removed from most United States airings because of the slapping scene; however, it did air on Cartoon Network as part of the Small World block. However the episode was shown uncut on DVD, The Pingu Show and in TV airings in Canada. The Controversial Episodes in Season 4 Pingu and the Doll This episode was banned throughout most of North America due to Native American stereotyping. Category:Lists Category:Content